operation cupid!
by Tsuekasa
Summary: the girls of fairytail have a sleep over and decide its high time erza and jellal become an official couple! Note: This is set on a year after everything is over and presuming jellal doesn't go to jail but manages to join fairytail DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa^_^ . This is my first FT fan fic and well it's a Jerza fic although you will see I have included many characters!I am a die hard Jerza fan! There Is not other couple I give even a shit about in FT except this couple and Mashima if you ever happen to come across this I'm warning you ,you better give them a happy ending or feel the wrath of the Jerza fans! Anyways this a simple sweet story Im not good at very lovey dovey stuff oh and This story is written assuming everyone has a happy ending and Jellal isn't caught by the council and he leaves Crime Sociere or whatever and joins Fairy tail…Disclaimer:I own nothing ..not the characters not the story nothing ..enjoy!

It was around 8:00 pm and the girls at our loved guild decided to have a sleep over at Lucy's place. There was Erza,Canna ,Mirajane,Levy ,Juvia,Lisanna and Evergreen excluding Lucy ofcourse.

"I thought Wendy was also coming?"asked Erza

"She initially was but Charle said no coz she felt Wendy needed rest and gossiping late night with us "grown ups" wouldn't be good for an innocent girl like her :P"replied Lucy who was carrying a tray of pop corn and cola.

"Lucy where do you keep the alcohol in your house?"asked Canna as she searched the cupboards

"I doubt Lucy's the type to have alcohol at her place Canna"replied Levy as Lucy sweat dropped

"Now Now Canna we don't want you getting drunk and ruining our night so please stay sober"said Mirajane

"Mira-nee you sound like a mother!"giggled Lisanna

"Anyways I'm soo bored are you girls planning on doing anything?"asked Evergreen in an irritated voice.

Lucy whispered to Lisanna "um who invited her again?"

"I'm sorry Bixlow and Freed were asking me if I was free tonight and I mentioned this and she happened to hear it so she kinda invited herself"replied Lisanna in a guilty voice

"This is my chance to find out if I have any competition for Gray-sama!"thought Juvia

"Um..Juvia thinks we should all play a game!"announced Juvia

"Wonerful!what kind of game?"asked Mirajane as she brought more food into the room.

"Umm Well everyone could sort of..umm discuss about ..men?"Juvia murmured

"Gossiping about guys! Why of course how could we forget its an all girls sleep over after all"said Lisanna excitedly.

"Fine then I guess we could bitch about the airheads in our guild for one night"said Erza as she went and sat down next to Juvia.

"I doubt that's what Juvia had in mind Erza "said Levy as she joined them

"Men!yes they are a pain in the ass! All so desperate!"groaned Evergreen as she joined the 4

"I don't think I like talking about a failure of a love life that I have "moaned Lucy as she and Mirajane sat down. The girls all sat in a circle.

"So Evergreen!"said Levy "Hows it going between you and Elfman?"

"Ohh hes an idiot!he's such a chauvinistic pig actually I don't know why I like him so much! He refuses to come shopping with me saying its NOT MANLY! And he punched one guy who winked at me on the street so hard that he had to be taken to the hospital!and we had to pay his medical bills! on top off that Elfman was broke !so I had to pay!"replied Evergreen in a frustrated voice as all the girls laughed

"Anyways everyone knows the story between me and Elfman..whats interesting is you and Gajeel, Levy..I mean the IRONY that you two got together!pun indicated by the way :P"said Evergreen with a smirk as all the girls started giggling and nudging Levy

"N-N-NOO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! Me and Gajeel are not a couple..like he's not my boyfriend.I mean he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend.."said Levy in a slightly sad tone.

"Levy Juvia thinks you have a great chance with Gajeel..Juvia has known him for a long time now and Juvia has never seen Gajeel act the way with any other girl like he does with you!" said Juvia very earnestly which made Levy blush and the others smile

"You heard her Levy!you should be a little like Juvia and be more clear about your relationship..I mean I know for a fact you two hang out..A LOT!"smirked Lucy

"WHAT? You'll are dating! Levy I had no idea! how could you hide this from me!"exclaimed Cana

"EH? You got it wrong Cana its like I said we just hang out..not really well gf/bf or anything"said Levy meekly

"Well seal the deal quick Levy or if he makes you worry more I will personally have a word with him"said Erza with a stern face.

"Thanks Erza,"replied Levy "O btw Juvia hows it going between you and Grey? I mean I don't know about your relationship but your teamwork is awesome!"

"Juvia loves Master Grey very deeply and will wait for him for ever"said Juvia as she blushed and held her face.

"Ha Ha! You know it's so funny seeing Juvia after Gray after returning from Edolas!"said Lisanna

"But you know Juvia if he isn't responding properly yet why don't you see if you have a chance at all by making him jealous?"she added

"Jealous?what do you mean Lisanna?"asked Juvia

"what about Greys rival?whats his name? oh yes ! Lyon!"

Juvia blushed "Juvia has no feelings for him!"she cried"Juvia has been caught in a love rectangle with him Master Grey and Chelia!" the others started laughing as she went on

"Btw Lucy..Juvia has been meaning to ask you if Lucy is now Juvias rival for master Grey?"asked Juvia with her dark scary look.

"Uhh no no Juvia Greys all yours! I don't like him!" she said waving her hands

"That's right Lucy's rival is probably Lisanna"giggled Mirajane

"HUH?"two girls said in unision

"Mira-nee "replied Lisanna

"Eh?you got it all wrong haha you mean Natsu? Who on earth would fight for him?all he loves is fighting!"said Lucy with a blush creeping on her face.

"Admit it doll you like him"said Cana as she sipped her coke.

"Hmm they make an interesting pair"said Erza

Lisanna smiled" They did back in Edolas too..actually a hilarious pair"

"But lets not forget Lisanna and Natsu's relationship" said Evergreen

"Oh they were absolutely adorable together! They literally grew up together for what?around 6years I guess"said Mirajane with a smile.

"Ha! I remember Lisanna was always the angel who saved Natsu from Erza and Mira! She was soo innocent and say cute things to Natsu which always made him blush!"said Cana as she snickered.

"Oh yes did'nt you once tell me that you and Natsu made a pact to get married when you'll grew up?"asked Erza mischeviously

"O Lord that was when we were really young when Happy was still in an egg we took care of him together so we just got really into the act that's all!"said Lisanna as she defended herself

"Whatever you say Lisanna whether Lucy likes it or not Natsu had a crush on you before you disappeared!"said Cana with a smirk'

"Hey what the heck!I don't mind!"moaned Lucy as the rest laughed at her.

"Well just the past..now he has Lucy and if hes actually interested in one of us..well we'll make it hard for him wont we Lucy"said Lisanna with a wink

"You bet!"replied Lucy

Cana "Oh lets have a vote! On whos the most attractive guy in our guild! Everyone write three names in order in the piece of paper I give you. Everyone agreed after writing Mirajane collected all the chits and calculated the results she said "Erza dear I'm afraid you're not going to like this"

"huh?what do you mean?"asked Erza in a puzzled voice

"Well every chit except for one said Jellal as the first option so he wins hands down! Second is Laxus and third is Grey!"announced Mira

"Well I saw that coming."replied Lucy

"I think we all wrote the same thing except Juvia"said Levy

"There is no one more attractice than master Grey!"eined Juvia

"Actually I wrote Jellal ,Laxus and Freed!" said Mira

"Eh Freed?seriously Mira :/"teased Cana

"I think that tone would be more apt for you Cana as I heard he lost on purpose to you during the S class test.

"WHAT?"cried Cana.

"You actually believe he has a weakness for women who show a little skin Cana" mocked Evergreen

"What the heck"said Cana who was now bewirldered

"Back to first place!dude Jellal is really really hot! I mean after Loki left he's the next eye candy!"said Levy

"Loki was a flirt!I personally prefer Jellal"said Cana

"Indeed he has something very attractive about him..probably that tattoo"said evergreen

"Jellal has nice blue hair"commented Juvia

"Yea I like his body better than Natsu's"commented Lucy

"He's really quite sensible"commented Lisanna

"He knows a lot about magic! "said Mira with a glint in her eyes

"Why is a fine man like him still single? Hey Erza you're closest to him mind setting me up with him?" said Cana jokingly as well,they ALL knew Erza has an ultra sensitive soft spot for Jellal.

The other girls stared at Erza to see her Erza said "If you are actually interested in him Cana I guess I could ask him to spend some time with you" and then she got up and gave an evil grin "But honestly speaking if he was interested in dating anyone what makes you think he would ask you over Miss Fairytail..the Queen of Fairies" Cana was speechless .

"WOOH! Alright Erza!mark your man!"cheered Lucy

"But Erza ..why aren't you and Jellal officially dating? Its beyond obvious that you two like each other!" asked Mira as the others nodded in agreement

Erza blushed "Its complicated…we have no time for relationship..hes always going on missions so we feel its best to just be friends"

"Friends my foot!"spat Cana."Let me remind you that *friends * don't kiss on the lips Erza!"

Levy gasped"You kissed him!" "twice actually" giggled Lucy and there were more excited gasps

"TH-TH-TH-That was before the tournament and shit!" yelled Erza

"Aaah so you are sayin the number has increased greatly after the tournament?"asked Mira slyly while the other girls cooed

"Oh Erza If Jellal is really going on many missions he is bound to meet pretty girls who want to snag him! You have got to make him officially yours!"said Lisanna

"Right!Lets all make a plan! Jellal is coming back from his mission tomorrow morning! We shall set him up with Erza tomorrow!" said Lucy "YES!" replied everyone except a very embarassed Erza.

Next day afternoon

Grey "Is it just me? Or are the girls all acting kinda weird today!?"

Natsu "huh? Who cares..its probably coz of that sleep over they had at Lucys!"

Happy "Hmmm that's strange! Idon't see Erza anywhere!"

Grey "Oh yea..did she go on a mission?"

Natsu "Naa I doubt..she would have told us if she was.."

Just then Jellal entered

Natsu "Oh look Jellal is back!" as Natsu was about to call him he gets cut off by Lucy

Lucy "Hey Jellal! How was the mission? Was it too tough! Oh but you seem kinda fine! Not too tired I hope?"

Jellal "Oh hello the mission was ok I am kinda tired I think I'll rest the whole day" and then Levy interrupted

Levy"Rest? Ohh psshh you should go out and chill! That's relaxing!"

Jellal "go out? "

Cana "Oh yes Jellal theres a lovely bar down town! Why don't we go there huh? I was on my way! And you know there is no better way to relax than to drink!"

"Hey uh wait?!" said Jellal but Cana dragged him out they left the guild Mirajane said to Lucy and Levy "ok phase1 done you two better follow them coz I have a feeling Cana may just mess up"

Lucy"You can count on us Mirajane!:D" and with that the two girls left.

Grey:"Told you they were acting weird.."

Meanwhile

Lisanna "girls Lucy just messaged me she says Cana is on her way with Jellal! We better leave now!"

Juvia "Agreed we are quite delayed"

Evergreen "SSHh we cant let Erza go without choosing the perfect outfit!"

Juvia "Miss Evergreen you must teach me the art of putting make up!you are a natural!"

Evergreen "ha ha I know right? I'm soo good you can barely notice that I put in two hours of work on erza's face!"

Erza "I've tried 30 outfits..which do you girls think was the best?"

Lisanna" The last 6 were the best just go with what you think would suit Jellals personality as you know him best"

Juvia" Ok lets move!"

At the Bar

Jellal "wow this place is kinda fancy.."

Cana "Ikr? Its awesome! And a good place for meeting people if you know what I mean ;)"

Jellal : "Umm righhhttt… " looks at the bartender "Il have a beer please what about you Cana? Eh Cana?" he realizes shes gone. "Ugh probably lost in the crowd..now I seriously look like a loner"

Bartender "well chap then I think suitable company just walked in"

Jellal turns around and gasps, he sees Erza ,she looked stunning as she walked in her air was open and looking extra smoothe and was made a little wavy at the front,she wore a white off shoulder low neck top whos sleeves were folded at her elbows and she wore a high waist ebony skiny jeans with a thick smart belt and brown boots. She accessorized herself with a blue stone pendant and a silver bracelet. Her face glowed with tiny hints of lipstick and eyeliner. So it wasn't very revealing like Lucy's outfits or her armour but it was classy and it didn't fail to hint what an awesome figure she had.

*Meanwhile*

Cana"BAAH I wanted to order a drink ya know! Y'all dint have to pull me away so abruptly!"

Lucy "sorry Cana but If you would have stayed longer things would have messed up"

Levy "sshhh don't y'all wanna watch?"

*Back*

One of the big well dressed men approach Erza offering her to buy her a drink but she declines, soon a few more ask her when finally Jellal calls out to her

"ERZA! Fancy meeting you here! Care to join me for a drink?" and he gives a death glare to the guys around her who immediately back off"

"Jellal! You're back! I'd love to join you " says Erza and she goes and sits next to him

Jellal "You look different…"

Erza *blushes*"Is something wrong?"

Jellal "EH! Nonoo I mean you look really pretty today"

Erza "So you're saying I usually don't look pretty? "

Jellal looked straight into Erza's eyes and smiled saying "haha Erza..You've always been beautiful in my eyes but today you redefined my definition of beautiful"

Erza went pink when Jellal said this "SO..umm..tell me about your mission.." she replied and soon the two started discussing about it.

Levy "Not good..Serious discussions wont help here!"

Lucy "what do we do!"

Cana" just leave it me!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok onto chapter 2! I am sooo sorry for the abrupt end in the previous chapter,forgive me I'm new to this…anyways yes yes Jerza coming up! What will the girls do to get them together?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or any of the characters,if I did Jellal and Erza would have made out by now in the manga. Lol :p

Cana went to one of the waiters and told him something.

"What on earth is she upto?" asked Lucy as she saw Cana talking to the waiter

"Well…with Cana …all I can think of is that she is planning to do something related to alcohol"replied Levy, "I hope she isn't planning to do that, because the thought of a drunk Erza kinda scare's me"

Cana came back to the two with a wide grin "Now lets watch the fun folks!", Lucy and Levy gulped.

-Back at The Counter—

"So you happened to meet Ultear and Meredy there huh?"said Erza as she took a sip.

"Yes! I was really surprised actually,I mean it had been ages since I spoke to them! I was really happy to see them you know.."replied Jellal with a smile. Erza noticed this and felt a her heart squeeze.

At that moment the Bar tender placed two drinks in front of them. "A special concussion for the strong members of Fairytail from your guildmates" he said.

"Who exactly?" asked Jellal a little confused.

"It doesn't matter, its free isn't it?" said Erza and she took a huge gulp. She knew Lucy and co. were behind it so she didn't think much of the consequences

"Anyways" said Erza "You and Ultear..what's the relationship between you two huh?"

"Me and Ultear?" replied Jellal a little confused "Well I.. that's kinda complicated you know.."he said as he took a sip of the drink .

"Complicated? Hmph you make it sound like you were dating her and now you broke up,ut y'all still like each other"replied Erza in a pissed tone and she took a bigger gulp of the drink.

"Pfft you wouldn't understand..after you left..like we joined the council together..schemed ..what not..I though I was taking advantage of her..but in the end she had been controlling me..ugh those years what a waste…so in the end I should have kinda hated her coz I became like that coz of her but.." he took another sip "she busted me outta jail and we both decided to atone for our sins.." and he takes another gulp " and yea..together we worked well along with meredy of course, yea we made great partners and I know almost everything about her.. yea I guess she's my partner."

"you know everything about her huh?" said Erza and in jealous tone "Everything huh?" she said as she took a few more gulps and finishing the drink." YOU PERVERT!" she yelled and punched him on his head!. Lucy and Levy panicked as they saw this but Cana just laughed, "Now for the real entertainment girls!" she said as she sipped her beer.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Jellal in confusion as he rubbed his head "Why did you call me a pervert?"

"Taking advantage huh?,know everything about her huh? PARTNERS oh sure,sure so what all do you know about her huh Jellal?her bra size? Where's the best place to take her on a date? How she likes her men to behave?" said Erza who's face was now red because of anger jealousy and alcohol.

"Where did I say anything about her breast? I mean seriously Erza? What kinda guy do you think I am?" said Jellal who was obviously offended

Erza snapped "You men are all worthless despicable pigs! Y'all don't think about women who care about you and you just go around having fun and doing dangerous stuff…once in a while you'll say a few sweet words just to make sure your women don't fall for anyone else..but the poor things if only they knew they were being used! Its all so INFURIATING!" and all the knives present started vibrating

"Well I'm sorry! But you have got it all wrong! I am not dating Ultear if that is what you're worried about! We are just friends! Besides she already knows full well that I love someone else!"

"You…LOVE someone huh?" said Erza coldly her eyes were covered by her fringe there was an eerie chill in the air around her. Jellal blushed when he realized what he had just said but before he could react Erza just walked out.

"Eh what the hell!" said Lucy frantically. "This is going so wrong x_x" murmured pointed to where Jellal sat and said "Chillax babes Look!" .They saw Jellal getting up and running after her. Cana giggled"Now its gonna get all romantic".

Tsuekasa –"ok hmm how was that?"

Natsu- "stupid, I could write better"

Tsuekasa-" TT-TT"

Lisanna-"Natsu don't be mean!"

Natsu- "What I'm just telling the truth!that is so not Erza!"

Happy- "Oh please Natsu if you ever wrote anything about Erza it would be about how you defeatedher and she begged for mercy and we all know that's OOC coz that's not ven possible!"

Natsu- "shuddap Happy! I'll defeat her one day! Just you watch!"

Grey- "shut up moron you're making my ears ache!"

Juvia-"Juvia will kiss and make it better master Grey? 3"

Mirajane-"Looks like everyone is having fun! Anyways please review readers!your comments are much obliged!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I know that was very short -_-" sorry but ya know when you type in word and you manage to fill up two pages you kinda get mislead about the length I will try to make it upto you in this chp! Lets go!

Jellal ran after Erza who was stomping away at an amazing speed. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he thought " that drink must have got her drunk! Come to think of it..even I feel kinda high…Ughh this must be Cana's doing -_- I need to get things straight with her before she destroys something!" .

Erza's POV

Stupid Jellal…Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID! Ugh my head hurts :/ That drink was kinda strong. Anyways…That Ultear…hmph so she's pretty and smart and powerful! So? I'm no less! And my scarlet hair is way better than hers! Atleast that's what I thought Jellal felt! Spent more time with her huh? Well maybe he feels I'm too young now…7years age gap..thats not too much..is it? Well.. I don't care..guess he found a girl in those 7years! Wait if he did! Why did he keep giving me hints? WHAT A FLIRT! THAT BASTARD! Oh he's catching upto me now:/ I gotta run faster but my feet are kinda wobbly…aah screw it :\

POV ends

"Erza dam it wait!" yelled Jellal as he jumped on her trying to make her stop but Erza was too drunk to handle his weight and she fell down. Oh how shoujo like. The epic scene where the guy is on top of the girl ?facing one another?legs entangled? Faces cms apart? Each panting hard down each other neck? Their lips almost touching?...NO ofcourse it wasn't like that

Why? Because that already happened when she woke up after 7years and that did'nt change things much,and it would be too cliché AND think about it he was running AFTER her ,meaning he was behind her so obviously the way they landed was poor Erza smashed under his weight Jellal on her back his face was lost in her beautiful red hair and his arms were holding her shoulders down.. Actually if you were to describe it simply it looked like a foot ball game where one team member charges at the opposite team member with the ball in his hand.

Erza screamed at him "What the heck? GET OFF ME JELLAL! " and she wriggled trying to get herself free from his weight.

Jellal replied "Only if you promise not to walk away from me! I wont get up unless you promise you wont!"

"Fine.."she mumbeled "I promise". Satisfied Jellal got up and helped Erza up."Lets talk somewhere else" he said "where there are'nt too many people?"

"There's an old park by a stream..nobody uses it anymore…it should be empty.." she whispered not making eye contact with him

Jellal smiled "ok lets go there" and they both went ,Jellal holding Erza's hand firmly so that she would'nt run away.

Meanwhile

Lucy called up Mirajane

Lucy: "Hello? Mira?"

Mirajane: "Yes Lucy? How is it going?"

Lucy: "uh huh..well..interesting..but anyways..remember that old park by the stream? They're headed there and it needs to be empty ! could you do something to make sure its clear by the time they get there?"

Mirajane:"Aah yes I remember that place..don't worry I will send Lisanna, Juvia and Evergreen over to handle it "

Lucy: "Great anyways ttyl, we're following them now"

Mirajane :Great! Tell me everything in detail later ok? Bye!"

Back to Erza and Jellal

The two walked in awkward silence till they arrived at the park, the sun shone brightly the stream glittered and green over grown grass had a yellowish shine. Jellal lead Erza to a spot under an old tree by the stream.

Erza looked at the stream "It always looks so pretty" she said.

"But not nearly as pretty as you" replied Jellal with his mix of a smirk and a smile which made Erza blush

"Why did you get me here Jellal?" asked Erza.

"Well.." he said.." I figured its about time I get things cleared out between us you see… I kinda realized at the bar how unsteady our relationship is"

"What relationship? We were in a relationship? Oooo Jellal are you like asking me out? Hmm I always thought they did that before they kissed the girl..unless of course they didn't really want a relationship" Erza replied sarcastically.

"Ok Erza I know I haven't been fair to you leaving you and going so often for missions..barely spending time with you but you know I can't help it! I have a lot of work to do for the council as well for releasing me..and besides" he said " You're not being fair..you know how I feel about you.."

Erza snapped"I do? Really Jellal? You saying you know what I know and I don't? well I'll tell you this! I don't know how you feel about me or what you want from me! So kindly enlighten me while I am actually willing to us due to my present drunk state!"

"I Love You.." he said it ,very non chalantly as he looked straight into her eyes,a gentle smile came to his face as soon as he did. Erza felt like her heart stopped for a few seconds if that was possible or maybe it was the alcohol making her think such things.

"I always have.."he continues "Ever since we were kids locked up in that tower.I loved you even after I got possessed which is probably why I refrained myself from killing you in the beginning itself and deep in my heart I missed you after you had gone and hence I was obsessed on getting you back, so I reasoned with myself it was because I wanted you to be my sacrifice and nothing more. When I was awoken later by Wendy all I could remember was your name and the first memories I got back were of you. All those 7years when you were under the spell in that island all I could think of was redeeming myself for the pain I caused you and the others I would push myself to my limits when I remembered I was the reason you cried. Oh Erza don't you know you've captured my heart for a long time now? It has a lock who's key only you have! I know I have never really tried to have a proper relationship with you but it was only because I was afraid I may disappoint you, you may not be happy with me , and I knew there were 100s of men dying to have you so I thought even if you did like me you could find someone else and probably be more happy with him than you'd ever be with me…but looking at those men staring at you in the bar today…I was angry..I was jealous..so now I feel selfish Erza..now I care about my happiness as well,basically what I'm asking you is uh will you be my girlfriend?..."

Erza stood dumbstruck and just stared at Jellal. She was at a loss of words there were too many things going on in her head at the moment and she couldn't handle it. Finally when Jellal started feeling uncomfortable and started wondering if maybe he was being rejected she threw herself on him and kissed him,it was'nt the pure delicate kiss Jellal was planning to give her if she said yes,no it was more fiery passionate which took Jellal by surprise but he happily responded.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked in between the kisses. "yes" she replied now shut up and make up for lost time" she said with a glint in her eye and she ruffled his blue soft hair and then bit his collar bone,he moaned and she laughed "a mark to prove that you're mine".

Behind the bushes

Juvia "How wonderful!they are finally official!"

Evergreen "Mission success!"

Levy "umm I think we should go now..this is kind of invasion of privacy! Cana stop taking photos!"

Lucy:"so how did y'all make sure the park was deserted?"

Lisanna :"Oh there were only a few little boys playing there, it dint take much for Evergreen to scare em off"

Lucy :"uhuh..right…btw Cana what drink did you order for them?"

Cana:"Oh a mix of neat vodka,rum and a bit of tequila and champagne"

Levy:"what kind of combination is that? All neat?"

Cana:"Yep! Well it worked out well dint it ? Jellal is gonna have to stay by Erza's side the whole say now :P unless he wants some guy to take advantage of her"

Lucy:" Oh Dear!"

Done! Like it?hate it?please review! And tell me if y'all want a kinda epilogue :D


End file.
